This invention relates to the repair of tire sidewalls, especially the large tires employed on earthmoving vehicles, and more particularly relates to a portable holding clamp which can be quickly and conveniently positioned over the tire for applying sidewall tire patches for effecting such repair.
In the past, tire manufacturers and supply firms have utilized "spotters", i.e., C-clamps, of various shapes and sizes to secure, heat and vulcanize patches to repair damaged tires. Until the advent to the beadless tire, such as the type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,220 assigned to the assignee of this application, most earthmoving tires have been constructed similar to smaller automotive tires and, therefore, patch spotters and other repair tools have merely been enlarged to fit around, or within, the broader and deeper carcass. Thus, even though such repairs have been recently facilitated by the development and use of self-adhering or chemically-bonded patches, it became apparent that such prior art spotters and other tire repairing tools would not suffice.
The present invention is concerned with the structural details of a portable clamp and its method of use. All other aspects of tire repair is deemed to be well known in the art.